


Praise To The Dark

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death - Personification, Other, Poetry, Sonet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt of sonet dedicated to the the "female figure" that scares us so much but that often can become fascinating because of the wake of mystery that carry with her. It's not an invitation to reject life, but just a way to express this feeling of attraction/repulsion that so often overwhelms us when we think about death.<br/>Thanks to all the people that will read and/or comment this small poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise To The Dark

_**Praise to the Dark** _

A mild frost, that digs in, deeply.  
A soft dark light that blinds.  
Oh craved embrace, oh longed-for grasp,  
cold enough to burn.  
  
A strong stormy wind, A tempest,  
which leaves no way out, damned,  
overwhelms my soul, with violence,  
but it is such a sweet destruction.  
  
Oh my Lady, bright gloom,  
harmonious and booming silence,  
gorgeous rose of darkness!  
  
Take me with You, take my soul away,  
give me Your cold lips, Your impalpable body  
and drag me in your eternal darkness!


End file.
